


Fandom Convention

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [23]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Fandom Convention

John slumped down onto the grass. He really should have expected it, cosplaying someone from a crime drama, and a less popular one at that. There was only so much you can do to make it recognizable that you're Detective Emmett Carver and not someone who wandered in with scruff and a suit, but he would have liked at least person to comment on it, but no, no one had even so much as shown a glimmer of recognition. He turned his dark gaze on a group of youngsters dressed in something pointy and yellow and they jumped, giving him as wide a berth as possible. He really should have followed Jack's advice and gone for Iron Man, even Aragorn would have been a better bet than this stupid get up. 

With a sigh John ran a hand through his lank hair - he was definitely looking forward to finding some product as soon as possible (and a drink at the pub where he'd rant to Jack before passing out on his friend's couch). Shoving himself to his feet he started away from the sprawling campus. Getting away from the raised brows (not to mention being questioned by security six times) was worth missing the panel with the stars of his favorite new show. His footsteps were arrested by a voice, young and feminine, calling his name - or rather Emmet Carver's - and he turned back slowly, his jaw dropping as he caught sight of her. She was dressed in all leather, long blonde hair back, small black mask in place over her eyes and there was a hint of defiance in the set of her jaw.

He was embarrassed when he didn't immediately recognize her and he admitted as much, blushing even more when she burst into laughter before introducing herself as the one and only Black Canary. His lack of recognition must have shown on his face because her jaw dropped before she shook her head, bemoaning his education, his parentage, and his life experiences that had left him so bereft. Opening his mouth to protest that he was just fine thanks, he was shocked to hear himself suggest that she introduce him to the show. He immediately hastily shut his mouth in case it got any more ideas and watched her consider the proposal, eventually agreeing and suggesting they meet right there after the last panel.

It wasn't until he was slumped in the back of the packed auditorium that he realized he'd forgotten to ask her name. Settling back to count the seconds until he could see her again, he was distracted by the guy at front calling "Rose Tyler" in preparation of the lead actress to come out and he sat up a little straighter in preparation to finally lay eyes on his favorite actress and his jaw dropped for the second time. (Afterwards he always said she embellished the story of the day they met, but she just kissed him silent and he found he had no more objections.)


End file.
